


Five times Loki fell in love with Stilinski

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki came to Midgard to find his son, Fenris, he wasn't expecting to fall in love. And certainly not with a mortal. But Stilinskis have a habit of challenging expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enchanted to meet you

-x-x-x-x

Loki Laufeyson slumped into his seat in the university classroom and fought the urge to sigh. Only his agreement with Heimdall and, more importantly, Frigga, kept him from unleashing his wrath on these.....people. They would cover for him, keep his father (father, feh; warden, more like) from finding him and, in return; he would contain the impulse to crush the humans like the vermin they were. He glanced down at the paper he'd turned in as part of his mythology assignment and frowned at the red 'D' scrawled across the top. There was a note disparaging his bibliography and reminding him to 'cite your sources'. That would be problematic, as the 'sources' he'd used had been his own experiences. What else was he supposed to utilize when given an assignment to write a paper about the 'reality' of Norse mythology? The pathetic mewlings of inferior creatures, imagining themselves clever, dreaming that they understood _anything_ about the universe?

 

''Excuse me, professor?''

 

He turned his attention to the speaker, one of the few males in the class. Apparently, mythology was seen as a feminine pursuit. One of the reasons he'd chosen a female form for this endeavor. His male turn of face, while attractive; was seen as somewhat womanish, just as it had in Odin's kingdom. He didn't need the harassment and confrontations – he got enough of _that_ on Asgard, thank you very much – that would come from wearing his Aesir features. When it got too stifling, he imagined showing up with his Jotun face on – blue skin, red eyes and all – and the glorious chaos that would ensue. Amusing as it was to contemplate, it got him no closer to finding his son. _Fenris_. That his child had been hidden here, instead of ..... The shiver of the woman next to him alerted him to the fact he'd lost a measure of control while traversing his memory. Pulling back on the energy, he tucked it beneath his skin where it belonged, focusing on the man speaking to their 'teacher'.

 

''...why I got a failing grade?''

 

''Because you didn't complete the assignment, Mister Stilinski.'' The professors' voice was snide, and reflected the woman's irritation with having a man in her class who didn't 'take it seriously'. She'd managed not to express her annoyance overtly; but it was obvious (to someone raised in intergalactic politics, anyway) that she felt a criminology major had no place in her lecture hall.

 

''I **did** complete the assignment.'' The blonde held up the paper, as if the older woman had missed it's existence during her grading. He leaned his head on his hand, settling in to watch. This had the potential to be mildly entertaining. 'I cited my sources, spell-checked, and even used Oxford commas!'' There was some laughter at this, and he forced a smile to his face. Later, he would look up the reason this was funny; but, for now, didn't want to draw attention by having a different reaction than his neighbors.

 

''Technically, yes.'' And it appeared as if it pained her to say so. ''But the spirit of the assignment....''

 

''Norse mythology as reality. I did that.'' Just shaking her head, she turned away from her student; dismissing him. ''I did! Just because you don't **agree** that Odin should be arrested for several counts of child abuse '' _What_ did he say? Loki sat up straight, now entirely riveted. ''doesn't mean that the man wouldn't be thrown into a deep, dark hole.'' Just as he had Fenris. Or, rather, what everyone had _thought_ to be Fenris. Discovering the doppelganger had lead him here, determined to find his son by any means. Unfortunately, it had been so long since his mother had hidden the child (and her memories of the subterfuge) that his only choice had been to research myths and legends, to follow rumors to attempt to trace his offspring. He would've preferred to use his magics – but there was so much to Midgard, now. So much energy, so much _life_ ; that it had proved impossible.

 

He listened in stunned fascination as the mortal man continued on, citing event after event; his voice showing his disdain and contempt for anyone who would harm a child. A great many of their classmates were nodding, some even brave enough to voice agreement. He himself was too taken aback to speak. Never had _anyone_ had the audacity to openly criticize the Allfather for his actions. Yes, granted; the man had no clue that Odin _actually_ existed. It was still impressive. His anger at the mistreatment of Loki's offspring didn't seem dimmed by the 'fact' that they 'weren't real'. If anything, he was more incensed at the attitude of indifference the professor was displaying, saying that even 'imaginary' children deserved decent treatment. That abusing people because they were different, because they didn't fit the expectations of others; had its roots in mythology such as this, in the acceptance of such 'characters' as Odin as positive role models.

 

''He's cute, isn't he?'' Loki started, looking at the woman who'd addressed him. He'd been so caught up in his memories, seeing them in this new light; that he hadn't noticed the end of class, or the approach of his self-declared 'best friend'. Only 'friend', if truth be known. These mortals were just so _tiresome._ Asking invasive, personal questions about his background – private tutors, foreign upbringing – and giggling over his accent and lack of interest in 'hanging out'. 'Claudia LeFay' - getting the paperwork to support his alias had been more mind-magic than he'd used in centuries, not to mention getting the finances to fund his endeavor - had, consequently, a reputation as a 'serious student' and a bit of a 'cold fish'. Whatever. He wasn't here to have a good time. ''Stilinski. I saw you staring. You've never looked at anyone like that before.''

 

''His premise was ….interesting.'' And more than anyone in Loki's life had ever done for him, including Frigga. While his mother was content to undermine her husband's bad decisions from the shadows, to salvage what she could from the aftermath; he got the feeling that this Midgardian would have no qualms at telling the king of Asgard, to his face, that he was, how had he put it? A towering mass of insecure, self-righteous douchebaggery with control issues, most likely stemming from inadequacies in the bedchamber. All right, so that hadn't been _exactly_ how it had been put; but it was still amusing to imagine the look on Odin's face. ''What was his name again?'' He had no idea why he cared. No, he didn't care. He was just following the cultural standards to appear 'normal'.

 

''Janek Stilinski.'' He twitched so hard, he nearly dropped his books and papers everywhere. As it was, he ended up clutching them to his breasts; staring slack-jawed into glacier-blue eyes, dancing warmly with mirth. Irritation at letting the man unsettle him ( _him_ , a Prince of two kingdoms!) closed his mouth and gave him the co-ordination to assemble his things more neatly. ''Everyone calls me John.'' Loki eyed the hand dismissively and tossed his hair over one shoulder.

 

''Claudia LeFay. And no.'' He turned and started out of the room, tugging at her 'friend' until the woman followed. Unfortunately, Janek followed him as well. _Dammit_. He needed time to gather himself, to determine why this human unsettled him so. His luck, as always, continued to be bad.

 

''No?'' He now sounded amused, as well as looking it. Loki resisted the urge to turn him into a frog. ''No to what?''

 

''To whatever you are going to ask.'' Most likely for a date. Or 'her' number. He really didn't want to have to deal with the trouble of it; not now that the rumor mill had labeled him 'no fun', thereby eliminating the majority of his suitors. Getting the men at this university to back off was an exercise in the kind of social politics he'd thought he'd left behind on Asgard. Not to mention that refraining from killing them all (a simple solution, it could only improve the species) was _exhausting_.

 

''All right.'' That was new. No one had tried _that_ approach before. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the man, who shrugged at his expression of surprise. ''What?''

 

''I....'' He didn't want to prolong the agony, but he did want to know _why_. Why was _this_ one so different? ''What do you mean by 'all right'?''

 

''Just what I said. It's all right.'' Janek smiled, and he felt something move in his chest. An energy he'd never felt before. He'd have to meditate tonight; possibly even scry. He refused to believe it was caused by this …..person, so it must be something else. Perhaps one of the practitioners of Midgard's magics were up to something? That had to be it. ''Look, you said 'no'. That's pretty clear. To push, to pursue despite that....'' Another shrug, another smile that sparked another surge of energy. _**No**_ , it was something else; it wasn't, couldn't possibly be _him_. ''It's just ….. disrespectful.''

 

''Oh.'' That was a good reason, in more than one way; especially as it meant he wouldn't try again.

 

So why was he .....? Disappointed?

 

''Nice to meet you, Claudia.''

 

''You as well, Janek.''

 


	2. One afternoon in the park

-x-x-x-x-x

 

Loki scowled as he surveyed the park. Usually, coming here was relaxing. He could enjoy vanquishing the humans on his preferred battleground – that of wits – and bask in their respectful awe. A minuscule fraction of what he was due, an infinitesimal amelioration of having to suffer these....peasants; but soothing still. The new addition to the scene, however, was tainting the pleasure he normally felt upon arriving at the group of tables with their checkered boards and doubled clocks. Seeing Janek Stilinski around campus was one thing. Irritating, but bearable. Especially since the man had dropped their only shared course. While official records claimed it was due to time requirements for other classes; he, himself, knew it was more likely to be the increased hostility between the professor and her former student. Rumor mill had it that she was a woman scorned, but he knew a spirit unable to abide being crossed when he saw one. Greater powers knew he was more than familiar with the type, living in Odin's court, in Odin's family. Seeing the mortal here, however - laughing as he toppled the king of one of the better players - was infuriating.

 

''What are _you_ doing here?'' He was **not** pleased to see him, not in the least. Nor was he pleased to see that the other was skilled at the game. He **wasn't**.

 

''Doing.'' Janek looked down at the chessboard and then back up, eyebrows raised and a smile flirting with his lips. That sarcastic expression wasn't charming **or** amusing. It _wasn't_. It was …..it was _**obnoxious**_. Yes, it was obnoxious, that was it.

 

''Fine.'' Loki crossed his arms over his chest, spitefully blocking his cleavage from view. No need to give the man _any_ kind of reward for tracking him down. Especially as it had taken him so long to do so. He'd run this suitor off, as he had all the others; and then his sanctuary would be once more inviolate. And that was the only reason he was looking forward to the contest. Honest. ''I win, you leave. You preform a miracle and win, I'll go out with you.''

 

''What? No!'' What was the problem? That was his standard offer. All the others who'd followed him around like witlings had accepted his terms, confident in their superiority to a woman. He'd enjoyed proving them so very, very wrong, despite how very, very boring he'd found their playing.

 

''Why not?''

 

''Because I'm not here for …... You said no. I told you I respect that.''

 

''Then what are you doing here?''

 

''Trouncing me five games out of seven. Better than the seven out of seven you've bludgeoned me for, milaya moyna.'' Janek's opponent commented, shaking his head. All right, that was impressive. The aging mortal was the unofficial champion of the city. Students from the science and math departments of every reputable college flocked to challenge him. They usually retreated after the third loss, never to return. To win, not just a few games, but the majority of them? It made Janek more than impressive. It made him _interesting_. ''He's been coming here since the summer, before you came. Only chance you two haven't met until now.''

 

''We actually had a class together, Gregor.'' The younger man interjected. He moved his gaze upwards to hold Loki's eyes. There was that strange energy again. He pushed it aside, resisting the urge to release his scowl and smile. It didn't matter if he found the mortal intriguing. It was especially irrelevant that he was handsome. He was a prince of two kingdoms and had better things to do with his time. No matter that he currently couldn't think of any. ''I didn't even know you played chess.''

 

''And now that you know, you are going to back out of playing me, because....?'' The simple arch of a brow challenged the man. A challenge that prompted blue eyes to show neither anger or amusement, but concern. Which made no sense whatsoever. Just because he couldn't recall anyone else aside from Frigga (and very occasionally, Thor) expressing any kind of concern for him didn't mean he should be feeling that soft warmth in his chest. ''You don't want to hurt my feelings? Or perhaps your pride just can't handle the possibility of losing to a woman.''

 

''I don't think my pride is the problem here.'' Well, that squashed the seeds of affection that had been growing. He was nearly thankful. A bit disappointed, which he really would rather not admit. Admitting to any attraction or interest was dangerous, he'd learned that lesson well. ''I'm saying 'no' because if you change your mind and go out with me, I want it to be because you **want** to spend time with me. Not because you're paying off a debt or you lost a bet.'' No, it wasn't endearing. Well, it was, but that was really the problem. How was he supposed to resist this one when his suit consisted of truth and respect rather than trickery and greed? If only he couldn't detect the sincerity in the words, he could fool himself into believing that this was all an attempt at manipulation. As it was, Loki knew that the blond meant every word. Which was very confusing, as he'd never encountered someone who was interested in him who didn't try guile and seduction. He didn't know how to deal with honest admiration.''You are an intelligent, amazing person, Claudia; not a prize to be won.''

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

''All right. Impress me.'' Loki smirked as he sat down across the chessboard from Janek three days later. He'd tried to stay away, but the temptation had been impossible to resist. He just wasn't used to denying himself the things he really, truly wanted. And finding out just how skilled of a player the mortal was was definitely something he wanted. The tingle of seeing him again was due to that, nothing else. ''No terms, no prizes.'' He scooped up a pawn from each side and moved his hands behind his back. Switching them around, he held out two fists for the other to choose from. ''Let's see how good you really are.''

 

''In that case...'' A calloused fingertip tapped and he uncurled his fingers (ignoring the jump in his heart rate and the hitch his breath wanted to make) to reveal white plastic. The man actually sighed as they started setting up the board. ''Somehow, I don't think going first is going to be the advantage it usually is.''

 

''Why, Janek.'' There was no reason to hold back a smile this time, so he didn't. He'd found that most of his male opponents were severely distracted when he smiled. If this one lost focus due to something as minor as physicality, then he wasn't the strategist the other players had claimed. ''You say the sweetest things.'' The snort from the other side of the board was amused, blue eyes sparkling as their eyes met. A gaze that wasn't broken as the mortal moved his pawn forward, starting the game. Centuries of discipline let him keep his concentration as that now-familiar warm energy surged up in his chest.

 

''So, Janek Stilinski. You're ….. Polish?'' They weren't playing a clocked game, so there was no need to keep quiet while waiting for his opponent to make a move. The opening gambits had been promising, so promising he felt that splitting focus for a conversation wouldn't damage game-play much, if at all. Not to mention, he was curious as to how far the man's honesty went. He knew full well that the name Stilinski was no more Polish than he was.

 

''More or less.'' He grinned, a grin that shifted to mischievous as he used his peripheral vision to check for eavesdroppers. Seeing that everyone else in the area was gathered around Gregor and his latest challenger, he put his bishop into position and settled back. ''Rather less than more, actually.''

 

''Do tell.'' That move required some thought. He set part of his intellect to analyzing the possibilities and grinned in return, placing his chin in his palm, his elbow on the edge of the table. ''Sounds like a story.'' He _adored_ stories and, he had to give the humans this much: they told the most fascinating tales.

 

''Well, if you can keep a secret....'' Loki nodded, now very curious. There was an element of actual distress under the joking tone. It was barely present, but present it was. And that meant a mystery. Something he hadn't really ever learned to resist. ''My father was a linguist. Polish, English, German, Chinese, a few others. And, of course, his native Russian.'' That was intriguing. He knew enough of current events on Midgard to know that while relations between the US and the USSR had improved, they were still rather tense. Taking in Janek's age, how old his father would have to be..... There was a good chance the elder Stilinski had encountered some negative repercussions of the McCarthy Era. ''He had been offered a job with the KGB. Not something you turn down safely, in those days. So, he ran for it. Came in to Chicago through Canada.'' It would've been more difficult than that, but he understood why details weren't being shared, provided the man even knew them. He inclined his head to show he was listening, making his move almost absently. The other focused on the board, story obviously halted as he contemplated his response. Moving the bishop again, his attention went back to his recitation. ''Where was I?''

 

''Chicago.'' That was an impressive move. It was unclear which of the three possible strategies was being employed. He focused more of his mind to the task of the game.

 

''Right. Chicago.'' It appeared that once the tale had begun, any worries over exposure were to be ignored. The blond's body language was much more relaxed as he continued. ''Well, he was hearing some bad news about his chances of getting a visa, let alone citizenship. There was this group.....a big family from Poland who had all managed to escape together.''

 

''Impressive.''

 

''No kidding. With the kids and the elderly, it had to have been rough. None of them spoke a word of English, either. Which was driving the clerk up the wall, my father could tell.''

 

''So he intervened?'' Loki moved his remaining knight into position to counter at least two of the possible strategies. He'd just have to risk the third, if Janek was even intelligent enough to be attempting it.

 

''Mmm-hmmm.'' Janek was refocused on the board. Suddenly, he smiled, and the son of two opposing kings knew that the third option had, if not been planned for, had at least been spotted. A white pawn clicked down on his side of the board, taking a rook, confirming his theory. ''Queen, please.'' He returned the mortal's queen with a sour expression. The last time anyone had achieved that in a game with him had been the last time he'd played against Frigga. Which remembrance made him briefly and unaccountably homesick. ''So, he dropped his luggage at the edge of their group and came rushing up, claiming to be a cousin who'd gotten separated in the chaos of travel.''

 

''The clerk believed this?'' Midgardians were simple, very simple; but surely someone in a position of importance such as an immigration officer would be a cut above.

 

''The clerk just wanted them all out of his face. Especially since the younger kids were fussing and one of the grandmothers had started to cry.''

 

''He should've been shamed, causing an elder woman to weep like that.'' He'd slipped. That was more Loki's speech patterns than Claudia's, but respect for the previous generation was something he'd thought universal among the nine realms. Even the most brutish of his brother's companions gave polite and sincere respect to the aged among the Aesir

 

''Yeah, he was a real piece of work, all right.'' They both focused on the board. He had focused so strongly, in fact, that the resumption of the narrative was slightly shocking. ''The family, the Kowalskis – they played along pretty well. My father gave himself the name 'Tomasz Stilinski' and never looked back.''

 

''There wasn't a question as to his missing paperwork, or his paperwork being in another name?'' That would've been the first question he would've asked; if he'd ever been in such a menial position. Speaking of positions, he needed to put some thought into the danger his king was in. He hadn't had a game this challenging since he'd stopped playing with the Valkyries.

 

''None of them had any paperwork. They hadn't been able to risk getting their hands on anything official before leaving – that was part of the clerk's problem.'' He nodded to show understanding and played out one or two possible strategies in his head before making his move. As before, the mortal then gave his full attention to the game; shifting one of his bishops into position before continuing. ''Tomasz got one of the little boys to start saying 'baseball', 'translating' that it was the kid's dream to see a baseball game. Maybe even **play** one.''

 

''Flattery and discomfort.'' Loki smiled. He appreciated when the clever gained victory over their more dogmatic foes. Especially when they manipulated the nature of their opponents to their own advantage. It was as near to a modus operandi as he had, utilizing such tactics. 'Your father sounds very clever.''

 

''He is.'' The proud grin hinted at an epilogue, and the man did not disappoint. ''He eventually ended up with the clerk's job.''

 

''No.'' He found himself chuckling, took his chin off his palm so he could dramatically place the hand on his chest. ''How ever did he manage that?''

 

''Remember the crying grandmother?''

 

''Of course.''

 

''Well, a week later, she goes in with a linguistic professor from the local college and proceeds to guilt-trip the entire department for that clerk's behavior.'' He could almost see it. Frigga had used such tactics when defending him from the poor attitude of those he'd trained for combat with. Far more effective than Thor's blustering or Odin's patronizing decrees.

 

''Surely he attempted a defense?'

 

''Tried to say they were being disruptive.''

 

'Miscreant.''

 

''She had a good come-back, though.'' He raised eyebrows, expectant, and was not disappointed. ''She said 'I didn't survive Auschwitz to be treated worse than a dog, young man. Your mother would be ashamed of you.' '' He couldn't help it, he laughed. His humor always did have a morbid edge, and his imagining of the clerk's flummoxed face was hilarious. Fortunately, Janek seemed to be just as amused, lips quirking as he went on. ''Turns out, his boss had lost the majority of his family to the camps before his mother had smuggled him to the states. When he found out Mrs. Kowalski's 'cousin' spoke several language to the clerk's one, well.......''

 

''Justice and vengeance don't often travel in the same craft.'' Dammit, he was doing it again. What was it about this man that made him let down his barriers, that made him **want** to? Confused as he was intrigued, he decided to concentrate more fully on the game in front of him. That, at least, he understood.

 

''No, they don't.'' They traded a few more moves, Loki steadily diminishing the number of white pieces on the board. The man sighed heavily as he finally tipped over his king. ''I'm usually better at this, you know. I won awards when I was a kid and everything.''

 

''You were very good.'' He even meant the compliment. A first when addressing a peasant, let alone a Midgardian mortal. ''I haven't had such a challenge since I left home.'' Instead of inquiring as to his background, the blond simply nodded and began to gather up the pieces, putting them in their box. For some reason, he didn't want to part the other's company.

 

''Would you like to get dinner?'' He'd surprised the man, from the startled and sudden lift of his head. Truth be told, he'd surprised himself. He hadn't been this impetuous in centuries. He'd thought he'd grown out of it, really.

 

''As friends? I don't want to make any assumptions, here.'' Blue eyes were hopeful, and that soft warmth was seeping through him again.

 

He stopped to consider his answer. He was intrigued, and he loved nothing so much as figuring things out. The man promised to be at least as challenging to unravel as he was to predict. However, this mortal was intelligent, very intelligent, and there was the barest possibility that his ruse among these humans would be discovered. That was a danger, and not just to finding Fenris. Honestly, he was beginning to wonder if recovering his son was even possible. It had been so long, and the Midgardian energies were confusing and difficult to master. Maybe a distraction was just what he needed. Take a break from the search and come back with fresh eyes. Fresh eyes, and a sense of optimism.

 

''No, not as friends. A date.''

 

''Thank you.''

 

''For?'' He put his hand in the offered palm, accepting the unnecessary assistance to rise. Loki raised eyebrow as the lips brushed his knuckles, the courtly gesture a new experience for him. He chose to be amused, tucking his hand into the crook of the other's elbow.

 

''For changing your mind.''


End file.
